


What Breaks in Daybreak

by RyanTruexJr



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanTruexJr/pseuds/RyanTruexJr
Summary: A calm before the storm.





	What Breaks in Daybreak

Arya sat in front of the large bay window, watching the sun rise in the East. She pulled her large fur blanket tighter around her nude body as the sun got higher. The dead are getting closer and this may be the last sun rise she will ever see. As the sun was just about over the horizon, there was a knock on her door.  
"Come in," She responded in a soft voice.  
"Lady Sansa requested I bring some breakfast this morning for you and..." Arya quietly shushed her.  
“Your brother and sister would like to meet with you as soon as..."  
"Thank you." The handmaid nodded her head, giving Arya's bed a quick glance before leaving. Arya looked at the spread in front of her, not really hungry at the moment. She turned back to look at the orainges and reds that stretched across the sky in Winterfell. No matter where she had been over the years, nothing compared to home. Winterfell had always been home, despite missing half her family. She thought about her parents: Ned and Catelyn, and her brothers: Robb and Rickon. Arya had avenged her mother and Robb's deaths before she arrived back in Winterfell. Sansa had told her how she killed Ramsey after he had surrendered to her and Jon. Hearing about Joffrey's death by poison was disappointing, Arya wanted to be the one to end his life.  
"What are you doing up already, my lady?"  
Arya smiled.   
"Don't call me that." She said, turning her body around.  
"As you wish...m'lady." Gendry yawned. "Come back to bed. It's still early.  
"The sun is rising. It's almost time." She said. Gendry stayed quiet.   
"Even more reason to come back over here before it is time." Arya couldn't argue with that. Pulling the fur blanket with her, Arya climbed back into bed. Gendry immediately pulled her to him, their naked bodies flush against each other.   
Ever since their reunion in the forge, Arya and Gendry became inseparable. Last night, as Arya was visiting Gendry in the forge to see how close he was to finishing her request, Gendry finally didn't fight the urge to kiss her. He pulled her close, tangling his fingers in her dark hair. Arya wrapped her arms tight around his neck, letting him know she wanted this too. Gendry thanked the gods that everyone else were long gone and nobody was going to walk in. Arya had gotten Gendry back to her room without anyone in the castle seeing. All those years of not knowing where he was or if he was even alive, came flooding back. All her feelings for him that she had buried away, came bubbling to the surface.  
"Did I hear someone else in here?" Gendry asked, slowing running his finger through her hair. Arya nodded.   
"She's going to say something."  
"Let her. I don't care."  
"What is Lord Stark going to say when he finds out that his blacksmith, and a bastard no-less, bedded his sister, a lady of Winterfell?" Arya laughed. Oh how he loved her laugh. He loved watching her chest rise and fall as she did so. "Something amusing, Lady Stark?"  
"Do you think you bedded me? Sir, I believe that you are in MY bed. So, I believe he'll ask why his sister bedded his blacksmith." Instead of countering her remark, Gendry grabs her by the arms before turning them over, with Arya now under his body. Arya let out an playful scream  making Gendry laugh.   
"Can I ask you something?" Arya nodded. "Would you think of me differently if you knew who my father was?"  
"Why?"  
"I just..." Gendry sighed.  
"I know who you are."  
"Really?"  
"You are Gendry Waters. You are the best blacksmith I know. You are one of the kindest people I know. You are loyal to Jon and Daenerys. You are the love of my life. I do not care who your father is. It doesn't matter."  
"I love you Arya Stark."  
"I love you Gendry Waters." Gendry leans down, closing the remaining distance between them. As Arya turned them around, there was a loud knock on the door. I   
"Arya. I know you're awake." Jon's voice carried through the heavy wooden door. "Can I come in?"  
"No, I'm not decent."  
"Oh, well...um...we are meeting soon."  
"I will be there." The was a few moments of silent.  
"I guess I'll see both you and Gendry in a bit?"   
"Yes." Arya said, covering Gendry's mouth before his laugh got any louder. They both heard Jon's heavy footsteps lead away from the door. Arya finally fell back onto the bed, laughing out loud with Gendry.  
"I guess it is not such a secret anymore." Gendry said. Arya nodded in agreement.  
"I'm glad."


End file.
